


A lonely night

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alone, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Party, Winter, aokaga - Freeform, ooc bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is celebrating Christmas alone,but someone does not approve it..what will happen,and does he have to be on Xmas night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lonely night

Seirin's team has just finished their last practice in the year of 2015, everyone was leaving wishing Merry Christmas and pleasant Holidays to each other, so did Kuroko and Kagami. After the tall red haired wished his best friend the best he could ,he wanted to leave, but couldn't since Kuroko was not moving. “What's up Kuroko? Why are you not going home?” asked Kagami finally.

“I don't know Kagami-kun. Will you be alright? I mean today is Christmas Eve, and you will be alone since your family is in the United States. I understand that you are though looking man but I have a feeling you will be lonely' said the light, blue haired man. Although he just made a really good point, he said it with a completely poker face which made the situation even more interesting.

“Ehh? Don't be ridiculous I'm a big boy I'll be fine. After all it is just an evening like every other day. I'm alone always so it won't make a difference, don't worry, now go home and be with your family.' smiled Kagami. 'Oh and tell them I wished Merry Christmas!'

'Fine' sighed Kuroko ' But in the moment you feel lonely or depressed send me a text message and I'll be here. Have a nice evening Kagami-kun' it was the last word of the little man before he disappeared in the night, which honestly scared the shit out of Kagami.

Xxxxxxx

Kagami got home pretty late, he opened the front door and his big dark and empty apartment welcomed him, which is a usual thing but it is just felt different. He turned on light and looked for a big sweater, it was so cold he had to turn up the heater. First he tried to watch some television but he soon gave up because the only shows which were on TV were cute family films, and he had no lust for them. Then he opened his new enormous fridge but there were not so much food there, he should have gone shopping, in the end Kagami found some quick ramen and started to cook that. After 20 minutes later Kagam found himself on the couch looking at the turned off TV and eating angrily. Yes angrily. He was angry at Kuroko. Kagami thought if Kuroko didn't have talked about being lonely and stuff now he wouldn't actually feel lonely. 

'Damn it Kuroko' hissed Kagami. Since he left the US he never felt lonely, not in a single night, but now he thought about his friends and team mates and their families as they are playing board games around the Christmas Tree and having a great time. He hated it, and also he hated that he has to eat this poor ramen on Christmas Eve even though he is a great cook. He ate his food when the doorbell ringed.   
'Huh?' asked Kagami himself 'I don't remember having any guests..' anyway he stepped to the front door and opened it. As soon as he opened a cheerful tone hit him.

'Merrrrry Xmas Kagamicchi!!' said Kise as he hugged Kagami then without any invention the blonde model went in the house.

Kagami had no time to react because after Kise Midorima was in the queue giving Kagami a red tiger ' Today's lucky item is a red plush, and tiger..you should figure it out. Merry Christmas Kagami' said the green haired man and also went into Kagami's apartment.

'I just hope you have some gluten free or bio foods Taiga. I'd let you know I left my perfect dinner which was made by Japan's number one chef just for your little party. Anyways Happy Holidays' said Akashi with not a kind voice at all, again Kagami had no time to say even anything because Murasakibara patted his head and gave him an XXL red lollipop. 

Kagami was losing it. What the hell just happened. Why are they here. Oh and this is not the end, the worst is just now coming. Aomine and his disgusting smirk was the next, which immediately woke up Kagami from the shock.

'Hey Tiger' smiled Aomine ' Here is your present...it is me' winked the dark blue haired.

'Ah man. I'm the luckiest man in the world' said Kagami 'I can't even tell how grateful I'm for having you'

' I know babe, but now let me in, I have to pee' said Aomine then he left the red haired there heading towards the toilette.

'I WAS BEING SARCASTIC' yelled after him Kagami.

'Leave it Kagami-kun, a happy Aomine-kun might be not that annoying' said in this calm voice Kuroko, who was the last person standing outside Kagami's apartment. He was holding some homemade cookies which looked actually rather scary..it was made by either Riko or Satsuki.

Kagami invited in him and said 'Thanks Kuroko for this party...I hate to admit but I was this close to write you a text message admitting that I'm lonely'

'I knew you would do that, but it wasn't my idea at all. I mean I knew you'd call or something and I planned to come over, but just alone. I didn't intend to have the whole Generation of Miracles, honestly I thought they would be all busy this evening' said Kuroko as he tired a cookie but after the first bite he made a desperate look and carefully throw the cookie into the garbage. 

'But then I don't understand? Whose idea was it ?'

'Aomine-kun's ' as he said this name Kagami's eyes widened and before he could say anything Kuroko continued ' After we said good bye I met him. He asked whats up and all the normal things, when he asked how are you going to celebrate Christmas since he knows you are alone. You don't have to make that face Kagami-kun I was shocked too, but it was kind of expected. After I told him you are going to be just by yourself he didn't leave me alone and say all those kind of things like 'this is not right' 'we should do something'. In the first place he wanted to come over just by himself but I thought it is not a good idea who knows what would happen if it is just you two, and after all I want to spend Christmas with my best friend too..' finished Kuroko. While he was giving his speech Kise successfully broke one of Kagami's glasses so Midorima and Akashi made him clean up the mess like a mother and father would. 

'That shithead' mumbled Kagami with red cheeks,and try to avoid Kuroko's questioning eyes. 'Anyways..who is hungry?' asked the red haired the group. 'Oh wait I don't have any supplies,I can't cook..'

'Well that is just depressing Taiga. You invite all us over on Christmas Eve and you don't even have food? Especially it is dinner time.' Lectured him Akashi,Kagami wanted to say he didn't invent them at all but in the end he didn't want to argue with him.

'I'm hungry too!' whined Murasakibara it seemed like he is out of lollipops. Kise gave him a puppy look saying that he is hungry too,and also Midorima was slightly putting his bandaged fingers to his stomach also showing he could eat.

'Ugh fine..'sighed the tall red haired 'Then I'll go to the supermarket it should be 20 minutes or so'

 

'I will come too' stepped out of the corner Aomine who was watching this scene quietly not like his normal self at all. 

'Ehmm! You don't have to!' said Kagami as he was trying to cover his red face by putting on a scarf. 'And I'm not weak anyways I can bear with some shop bags'

'Nah. I need some fresh air anyways'

xxxxxxx

Kagami was angry. Again. At Kuroko, again. If he hadn't told him it was Aomine's idea now as they are walking next to each other he wouldn't be so nervous. And why is he nervous anyways? It is just freaking Ahomine. An asshole, a douche-bag. He is not important just annoying. Yes annoying 100%. Just think about the negative things and maybe those god damn butterflies from his stomach will go away. 

'Yo' said Aomine finally ' this store is closed'

'Whaaat? No that can't be this is a 0-24shop!' yelled Kagami. 

'Well you dumb ass, everything is closed on Christmas' said Aomine while he yawned a big.

'Then you smart ass, why did you come in the first place if you knew it would be closed, huh?! You could have warned me! Asshole.'

'Tch..'

'Then let's go back..I might have some chips..' said Kagami as he turned back, he already went a few steps when he realized the dark blue haired is not coming with him 'You aren't coming?'

'I thought..uhm..we could stay a little..' said Aomine, but so quietly Kagami had to pay extra attention to hear it. 

'What..' Kagami looked back at Aomine, and now instead of a dickhead he saw an embarrassed teenager. He was kind of cute. 'Okay..so what do you want to do?'

'Well it is snowing..and we could make snowballs and have a battle. Although I'm not sure if we even should start it, it is obvious who will win. Me.' Pointed at himself Aomine and started to create a snowball.

'Hey that's cheating!!' yelled Kagami, he threw his bag to the ground and quickly started to form a ball as well but Aomine was faster and threw his snowball at him, which hit Kagami at top of his head 'You fucker! ' laughed the red haired as a revenge he threw his ball as well but Aomine dodged it.

'Blah, LOSER!' mocked the dark blue haired the other and started to make weapons again. Aomine wanted to throw his fresh made snowball but he got hit right in the face by Kagami's.

'Uh yeah, jackpot baby!' cheered the red haired when he leaned to grab some snow but   
before he could Aomine jumped on him. They both crashed to the ground, Kagami at the bottom and Aomine on him. 'Ehrm…' said Kagami and he could feel he is blushing up to his ears.

'You actually look cute when you are not being and idiot' said Aomine to Kagami, while their faces were 5 cm (1,9 inch)apart.

'And you are actually being really heavy if you are leaning on me' sighed Kagami,it was true Aomine was heavy but not that much, he just wanted to dark blue haired off him as soon as possible or else he might die in a heart attack...or in the embarrassment of having a boner.

'Well you should get used to it' winked Aomine at the red haired then stood up and helped up Kagami. 'What are you doing on New Years' Eve?'

'Uh. I guess something with Kuroko,I don't know yet ' shrugged his shoulders.

'With Tetsu?? Come on, I'm much more fun. I can show you the good things..' smirked Aomine as he stepped closer to Kagami he placed on of his arms around the red haired shoulders. ' I promise it will be life changing,and besides I don't want you to spend the New Year with Tetsu. You should see me first in 2016,not him..'

'What are you jealous?' laughed Kagami, actually he was happy. Why was he happy?? Just the thought of that Aomine is being jealous of his and Kuroko's friendship made he feel somehow warm. And he kinda wanted to celebrate with Aomine too. 'Fine, whatever.' although he didn't want to seems needy, play it cool Kagami!

'Lol”fine,whatever”. Okay Tiger, then you are mine on the last day of the year and on the first one. Now let's go back, they might worry.' said Aomine while his arm was still resting on Kagami's shoulder. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached Kagami's apartment but before Aomine could enter Kagami stopped him 'Hey...Thanks for everything..' said the red haired looking at his shoes not to face Aomine.

'Hah..well you are welcome..no one should celebrate alone,especially you Bakagami' the dark haired smiled at him 'Merry Christmas Kagami.

'Merry Christmas Aomine.'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know should I do a part two about the New Years Eve??  
> Also I haven't wrote a fic in a while I feel like Kagami is a bit OOC,is he?


End file.
